meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippin Young Ones
Young Ones Pippin(VYM019) was born on November 1, 1997 in the Young Ones. His mother was Morgause, the dominant female, and his father was Keros the dominant male. His litter-mates were Poppy(VYF022) and two other females VYF020 and VYF021. The litter made it through their first year. Like all young adult males, Pippin started to rove with the other males in the group. His sister VYF020 was evicted and formed the Umbongo Mob with other Young Ones females in 1999. His other sister VYF021 died some time later, she may have joined the Umbongo, leaving just Poppy as his sole remaining sisters. Pippin stayed in the group for several years and became one of the oldest males still within the Young Ones. In September 2001, a large group of Young Ones, some of which consisted of Pippin, Dorf, Moppet, Darwin, Jim Bob, Douglas, John Boy, Jason, Presephone and Niko, left the group for good. Pippin was the oldest of the males and led the roving coalition. Vivian The males visisted Vivian Mob, who had lost a large number of their natal-males. With most of the adult males gone, the Young Ones males settled in the Vivian. The eldest of the males competed for dominance until Pippin first established dominance. The dominant female named Rhian was already pregnant after mating with an Elveera male. She soon gave birth in October and after a few months was ready to mate again. On March 3, 2002 Rhain gave birth to Kudu, VVF077 and Nyala, fathered by Pippin. However within that same month Darwin challanged Pippin for dominance and managed to overthrow him. Now stripped from his dominant position, Pippin took to roving again within the following months. He remained with the Vivian until September 2002 when he went roving along with Dorf and Moppet. Frisky The males made their way into the nearby Frisky Mob. Now recovered from his dominance struggles with Darwin, Pippin aserted his dominance over Dorf and Moppet. The domiant female at the time was Jubulani, whom was his cousin and a former Young Ones female. Se soon became pregnant and gave birth to VFP092 and Mr. Luver Luver. She gave birth again to Marco, Jay Jay Akocha and Red Fred in December. In Febaury 2003, Jubulani died leaving her adult daughter Sioux as the new dominant female. Pippin accepted her as his new mate and she gave birth to four pups in April. That same month Sioux disappeared shortly after giving birth and was assumed predated. Her younger sister Frascati became the new dominant female and Pippin's mate. She gave birth to four pups in July 2004,and then another litter of five pups in December 2004. Pippin was Last Seen on February 18, 2005 and was assumed to have been predated. Pippin had been the Frisky's dominant male for over two years and had been mates with three different females during his time there. Pippin holds the record as the biggest rover ever with 571 entries. Links Young Ones Mob Vivian Mob Frisky Mob Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats